


If The Mirror Could Talk, They'll Sing Praises to You

by BriefWerewolfAngel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Honey please love yourself TT, M/M, Self-Esteem Issue, This is me trying to channel all that sadness after the kateigaho interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriefWerewolfAngel/pseuds/BriefWerewolfAngel
Summary: Shoma says he doesn't like himselfYuzuru doesn't agree on that, and will do anything to attempt to fix it





	If The Mirror Could Talk, They'll Sing Praises to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first fic I publish, so please be gentle with me  
> Input and constructive criticism is very welcome!
> 
> For those familiar to Wattpad, this might be similar to @snowinsumer8's story Fix (more specifically, chapter fifteen), but this was inspired by Shoma's interview by Katehigao, where he mentions that he didn't like himself much, which breaks my heart so much and thus this was born in an attempt to channel all my feeling.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I don’t really like myself_

Yuzuru’s heart breaks

He’s currently watching the mini interview from Kateigaho, where they asked him if there’s anything about his face that he likes. Shoma’s answer had been blunt, straightforward

_Nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Yuzuru wants to cry. Shoma is so beautiful, handsome, cute. His cute round eyes, those pretty long eyelashes, the cute nose, the pretty lips. His soft skin, those fluffy hair, Yuzuru can go on and on

But it seems Shoma doesn’t think the same

He numbly listens to the rest of the interview, catching when he answered the interviewer’s question with "I like Daisuke Takahashi and Javier’s face". But he can’t bring himself to fully pays attention again

Shoma doesn’t like himself

And it’s all wrong

* * *

Nationals 2017

This will be the first time Yuzuru meets Shoma after Fantasy on Ice. He really misses his boyfriend, and they have promised each other to meet after the ceremony to play games, only the both of them. While they’ll meet during the competition, it’ll be too high-strung, everyone focusing on skating, so they had determined the best timing is after competition

When he sees Shoma for the first time, warming up before entering the rink to practice, however, he painfully remembers that interview. Where Shoma said he didn’t like himself

He has to fight his urge to just come and hugs him. Instead, he warms up, preparing to take the ice

They will have to talk. But now is not the time

* * *

 

After the competition, where he manages to re-claim his National title from Shoma (who finds himself with a silver), Yuzuru choose to spend some time alone in his room before meeting Shoma, thinking on how to best bring out the topic they should talk today

Suddenly, there are knocks on the door. Yuzuru leaps from the bed, rushes to open it

There is Shoma, standing in front of his room, in his grey t-shirt and black track pants. He seems to be fresh from shower, his hair damp and skin glowing

He really looks like an angel

“Hi, Yuzu-kun.” Shoma smiles at him

“Hello, Shoma.” Yuzuru steps aside, letting Shoma in. “Is anything the matter?”

“Um,” Shoma hesitates, shuffling on his feet. “I was going to ask you if we’ll meet. I tried messaging and calling you, but I can’t reach your phone”

Oh, right. “Sorry, my phone is off. Ran out of battery. Please come in!” He urges Shoma, who is still awkwardy standing in front of his room. “Since you’re here, I don’t have to move anywhere”

Shoma giggles, “you’re so lazy.” He takes off his shoes, graciously accepting the slippers Yuzuru offers. He follows him, sits on the edge of his bed and swings his legs a bit, enjoying the comfortable silence

“Shoma.” Yuzuru’s voice startles him a bit. He turns his head to look at him, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes “I saw your interview. With the magazine.” Yuzuru’s voice starts to quiver. “You said you didn’t like yourself. Is that true?” He saw the younger boy with a pained expression

Shoma looks down, biting his bottom lip. The silence feels unbearable to Yuzuru, until finally the boy nods

His heart shatters

“Why?” Oh God, he can’t cry now. Not now

Shoma still won’t meet his eyes, won’t lift his face. “I just… can’t.” Shoma’s voice is hollow. “I just can’t like myself”

Yuzuru can’t hold this anymore. Tears flow from his eyes, and he makes no effort to stop them now

“I’m sorry,” he heard Shoma mumbles, “I make you cry”

“I’m… Oh Shoma… I…” he tried to speak between his tears, which is clearly not working. So, he engulfs Shoma in a surprise hug instead, burying his face in the fluffy, still half-damp hair

Shoma freezes, but he doesn’t reject him, so he lets himself enjoys Shoma’s familiar physicality. His broad shoulder, his strong back that he always loves to hug

“I wish I can show you how amazing you are,” Yuzuru mumbles to his hair. “How beautiful your face is. Handsome and cute too. You’re my angel, you know?”

Shoma gasps, and clutches his sides

“Your smile is like a sunshine. You make everyone happy when you’re smiling and happy, Shoma. Your eyes are so honest, and they twinkle in happiness. Everyone sees it too. I hope you can see it too”

He feels his t-shirt getting damp. Shoma is sobbing. Yuzuru rocks him gently, whispering sweet nothings on his ear

“I’m sorry,” he hears Shoma chokes the word. “I don’t mean to make you sad. I’m so sorry”

“Shush, nothing to be sorry for.” Yuzuru silent him with a kiss to the top of his forehead, unwrapping himself in the process. “I know it’s not easy,” he wipes the tears from Shoma’s eyes and gently bring their forehead together, “so until you can love yourself, I will love for the both of us”

This time, it’s Shoma who goes for the hug. He wraps his arm around Yuzuru’s neck, and he reciprocates by wrapping his own on Shoma’s shoulder. He can still feel him crying, from the dampness on his shoulder, the way Shoma’s shoulder is shaking

“Thank you,” Shoma sobs, “thank you so much”

Yuzuru knows it’s really not easy. Convincing someone to love their appearance and self is not an easy task, but he’s up for it. He will remind him every day, small little things that makes him so beautiful. The path ahead may be treacherous, but he’s ready to face it

If it means that Shoma loves himself like he deserves it to be, Yuzuru is ready to face anything

**Author's Note:**

> (please don't tell me I'm the only one crying reading the translation of the interview TT)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
